Sasukekun, eso es amor
by Bloo Hatake
Summary: -Me voy Sasuke. -Tu no te puedes ir. -Si puedo Sasuke y lo haré. One-shot sasuxsaku.


¿Algún día cambiara? ¿Algún día lograre conocer realmente a ese a quien digo amar? Amo a Sasuke. Eso lo se, estoy segura y se que nada ni nadie cambiara eso. Pero, ¿Seré capaz de conocerlo? Aun cuando vivo con él, aun cuando es mi novio, aun cuando él esta a mi lado, no logro conocerlo, no logro saber bien quien es él.

Sigue siendo frío y distante. Es parte de su personalidad, lo sé, no lo puedo cambiar, no quiero cambiarlo tampoco. Lo amo tal cual es.

Pero desearía saber aunque sea un poco de él, saber si siente algo por mí o no. ¿Por qué es mi novio si pareciera que no me ama? Pareciera que no siente absolutamente nada por mí, su trato conmigo no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, lo veo a mi lado, durmiendo placidamente y no puedo evitar cuestionarme muchas cosas.

Y siempre, desde hace dos meses he llegado a la misma conclusión. Y esa conclusión no hace otra cosa que partirme el corazón.

Se porque esta conmigo, él mismo lo dijo. Soy el mejor prospecto para ser la madre de sus hijos, la kunoichi que mejor cumple sus expectativas y la única en la que confía para la honorable tarea de ser quien le ayudara a restaurar su clan.

¿Soy capaz de vivir por toda mi vida sabiendo que él no me ama y que soy solo una mera arma para cumplir su objetivo?

Un hijo de Sasuke, lo que siempre quise tener.

Pero ahora que ahora no creo querer.

Hace unos años me habría dicho que era perfectamente capaz, que con tal de estar a su lado era capaz de lo que fuese y no me hubiese importado ser tratada como un arma u objeto.

Pero hoy las cosas son diferentes. Lo he pensado durante dos exhaustivos meses y por fin he reunido el valor de hacer prevalecer mi opinión. Yo también valgo, yo también merezco que alguien me quiera y vivir una vida feliz, ¿Cierto? Nunca dejaré de amar a Sasuke, eso lo tengo más que claro. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda querer a alguien más y compartir una vida feliz y tranquila.

Me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca de tirantes. Apenas abrí el armario y saque mi pesada maleta -ya hecha- de su interior, Sasuke despertó. No me sorprendía y de hecho esperaba que lo hiciese, no iba a ser una cobarde que abandonaría su casa mientras el chico dormía, si quería demostrar que yo valía, iba a dar la cara.

Me miro y luego miro la maleta, era un ninja y no tardo en asimilar lo que ocurría. De hecho, incluso un civil cualquiera hubiese entendido que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? –Y ahí vamos otra vez. Ese tono que suele ocupar conmigo, ese maldito tono que me hacia sentir su sirvienta, que me hacía sentir que no era mas que un simple objeto el cual no podía llevarle la contraria, para él, era inaudito que yo no hiciese algo que el me mandase.

-Es obvio, ¿No? –no había planeado sonar tan irónica como soné, incluso, hasta este momento no me había percatado de lo molesta que me encontraba.

-No soy estúpido Sakura, se lo que haces. La pregunta es ¿Por qué? –titubeé. Estaba molesto y por un momento quise tirarme a sus brazos decirle que todo esto había sido un simple arrebato, que no quería irme de su lado y de hecho, no quiero. Pero debo hacerlo.

Tuve que clavarme al suelo. Coser mis pies a la madera del piso para no tener la tentación de correr a sus brazos.

-Me voy Sasuke.

Silencio. Un silencio incomodo y asfixiante. Un silencio doloroso.

-Tu no te puedes ir –susurro intranquilo. Conozco ese tono, esta intentando reprimir su enojo, intentando no explotar pero dentro de poco ya no tendrá fuerza para reprimirse y posiblemente me gritara. Lo ha hecho antes.

-Si puedo Sasuke y lo haré –mi voz sonó especialmente firme, mucho más de lo que realmente estaba.

Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada era sorprendida y parecía estar dirigiendo el hecho de que su objeto sumiso se estuviese rebelando. A Sasuke no le gusta perder y es más que obvio que esta pérdida lo enfurecerá a más no poder.

Nuestro contacto visual se rompió. Sasuke bajo la mirada y su expresión se volvió sombría, respiraba agitadamente y se veía sumamente molesto. Que puedo decir, me dolió verlo en ese estado y por un momento, solo por un momento, me permití imaginar que él sufría por mí.

Pero lo deseche velozmente. No era bueno hacerse ilusiones por algo que sabía era irracional.

-Tendrás que buscar a otra para ser la madre de tus hijos. Lamento no haber sido de utilidad para restaurar tu clan – dije con pesar. Decirlo en voz alta, comunicarle que ya lo sabia, que ya había asumido la verdadera razón por la cual él estaba junto a mí; era mucho más doloroso de lo que creí sería.

Mi corazón termino por hacerse trisas y tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar, quise tirarme al suelo en ese mismo instante y llorar, llorar, llorar y llorar. Pero me resistí, cuando saliera de esta casa podría llorar cuanto quisiera pero ahora no, no le demostraría a Sasuke lo mucho que esto me estaba afectando. Si a él no le hacía daño, entonces a mí tampoco.

_Vaya mentira más grande._

Sasuke no hablaba, aun cuando el tiempo que yo había presupuesto lograría contener la ira ya se había acabado hace minutos. Algo extraño sucedía con él, tenía la cabeza gacha, se revolvía el cabello constantemente con las manos en un acto desesperado, aquello era inconcebible. Sasuke jamás está desesperado, sin embargo ahora parecía estarlo, y mucho.

No pude impedirlo, aun cuando la parte racional de mi ser me ordenaba a gritos que saliera de ese lugar, que diera media vuelta y que me esfumara de la presencia del pelinegro. Pero, mi amor por Sasuke –y junto a el la parte irracional de mi ser- era mucho mayor a la parte racional que me ordenaba abandonarlo.

Me acerque a él, suavemente intentando que no notara mi presencia-aunque sabía que era imposible, él es uno de los ninjas más extremadamente hábiles que existen hoy en día, sería imposible sorprenderlo, pero de igual manera y contra todo pronóstico, lo sorprendí.

Me pregunto, con todos estos pequeños errores que he ido cometiendo sobre lo poco que yo creía conocer a Sasuke ¿Quiere decir que lo conozco aun menos de lo que creí? Esto me desanimo pero ni aun así retrocedí.

Quede frente a frente con Sasuke y la desesperación que vi en sus ojos en el momento que nuestras miradas chocaron me dejo helada y olvide como se respiraba. Jamás, jamás lo vi de ese modo, nunca imagine que Sasuke pudiese en algún momento de su vida caer en tal estado de angustia.

Él es un Uchiha. Según él demostrar los sentimientos, sea cual sea, ya sea amor, cariño, odio o ira esta mal, es signo de debilidad. Totalmente lo contrarío a lo que yo pensaba. Él Sasuke que yo conozco no hace estas cosas, el Sasuke que yo conozco nunca estaría en el estado en el que mis ojos lo ven en estos momentos, no obstante, el Sasuke que yo conozco es el mismo que tengo enfrente de mí.

-¿Sasuke? –le llame pero no me respondió, simplemente fijo su potente mirada en mí, me miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, de un modo que hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, de un modo que me hacia temblar, de un modo… que me hacia sentir importante.

Poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, tuve el impulso de quitarla de ese lugar de un manotazo pero justo cuando levantaba mi mano para ejecutar la acción, me acarició como nunca antes lo había hecho. Seguía mirándome a los ojos, me miraba de una forma extraña pero no por eso menos intensa. Parecía que los ojos de Sasuke me veían por primera vez, escudriño mi rostro sin perderse ningún detalle y una sonrisita arrogante se alzo en su rostro de piedra. Parecía, simplemente, fascinado con lo que veía.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres hermosa? –hablaba como bajo el efecto de un hechizo hipnotizador, pues no parecía el mismo de siempre. Me hablaba como si fuese un sueño, con un tono de voz tan suave y relajada como nunca creí que sus labios pudieran emitir.

Debía ser alguna ilusión mía todo esto que estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke jamás me había llamado hermosa en todo este año de relación que llevamos.

Hice una pequeña negación con la cabeza moviéndola tímidamente de un lado hacia otro. No se como me saldría la voz si hubiese hablado pero supongo que no hubiese sido como yo quisiera o quizá, ni siquiera me hubiese salido la voz.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso, muy enredado y definitivamente, mucho mas doloroso de lo que yo había planeado.

-¿Sabias que eres la kunoichi mas poderosa de nuestra generación y quizá de muchas mas? –era una pregunta retórica, realmente él no esperaba que yo respondiera. Quise decir algo pero Sasuke volvió a hablar, impidiéndomelo- En un principio, en ti solo veía a la mujer perfecta para ser la madre de mis hijos –eso termino por partir mi corazón definitivamente. Una cosa era que lo pensara yo, que lo dijera yo pero otra muy diferente era oírlo directamente de s u boca.

Baje la mirada pero su mano que aun continuaba en mi mejilla levanto mi rostro.

-Y hasta hace unos minutos aun creía que eras simplemente la mujer que tendría mis hijos. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes –lanzó una risa ahogada un tanto arrogante. Continuaba acariciando mi mejilla y aunque intentaba negármelo, lo disfrutaba enormemente –Ahora, solo puede imaginarte a ti como la madre de mis hijos y a nadie más. No hay ninguna mujer que sea digna de ese puesto excepto tú. Eres la única persona a la cual aceptaría a mi lado. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? Yo ya me había hecho a la idea que pasaría el resto de mis días a tu lado disfrutando de tu sonrisa y cariño, incluso había asumido que no eras tan molestosa como creía ¿Y ahora me vienes con la idiotez de que te vas?

-Te acostumbraras a otra Sasuke, encontraras a una mejor Ninja y a una mujer mas sumisa y menos molestosa que yo –le dije con dolor, con mucho dolor. Entre cerro los ojos analizando mi propuesta y por un segundo dejo de acariciar mi mejilla.

-No- respondió tajante. Pero, ¿A que estaba respondiendo? Yo no le había hecho ni una pregunta ni una propuesta –No puedo acostumbrarme a nadie más Sakura. Si quieres irte yo no te detendré, supongo que incluso para mí fue demasiado arrogante creer que soportarías vivir a mi lado. Solo en algo tienes razón Sakura, tendré que acostumbrarme, pero acostumbrarme a la idea de que la idea de resurgir mi clan murió.

¿Murió? ¿Por qué? Él solo debía salir a la calle y buscar a otra mucho mejor que yo para ser la madre de sus hijos. No era algo difícil, tampoco es como que alguna mujer le fuese a decir que no, a la que él quisiera podría tener.

-Busca a otra y ya, no es tan difícil- estuve a punto de ofrecerle buscar a una Hyuga pero recordé a tiempo la rivalidad entre ambos clanes.

¿Qué disparates esta diciendo Sasuke en todo caso?

_Si quieres irte yo no te detendré, supongo que incluso para mí fue demasiado arrogante creer que soportarías vivir a mi lado._

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sasuke Uchiha diciendo que él había actuado con demasiada arrogancia? Probablemente alguien le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza o Sasuke consume drogas a mi espalda, porque todo esto se esta volviendo demasiado irracional para que pueda ser verdad.

-Sin ti no hay hijos Sakura. Es… extraño pero no me imagino con nadie más, ¿Cómo podría vivir con otra mujer? ¿Cómo podría tener sexo con otra que no fueras tú? ¿Cómo podría vivir por siempre con otra molestia mucho mas molestia que tu? Son cosas que hasta ahora no había pensando pero las cuales no logro entender, ¿Por qué me duele el hecho que te vayas Sakura? ¿Por qué no soporto pensar que luego que te vayas posiblemente llegue otro que te pueda besar? Se supone que tu solo serías la madre de mis hijos, no debería importarme. Debería hacer lo que tu dijiste, pararme y buscar a otra y ya. Pero no puedo, ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué duele? –Sasuke se veía definitivamente confuso. Nunca lo había visto tan encerrado en un problema desde hace mucho.

Todo eso que le sucede se lo que es o bueno, se lo que es en una persona normal. Lo mire a los ojos, se veía tan confuso y aproblemado. No estaba jugando conmigo, realmente Sasuke tenia todas esas dudas que me había planteado, de verdad estaba buscando una respuesta a preguntas que él no entendía y de verdad, estaba sufriendo. En sus ojos lo podía ver.

-Sasuke-kun eso es, eso es… -me miro impaciente pero me sentía incapaz de decírselo. ¿Y si se molestaba? ¿Y se enojaba conmigo? Me sentía ínfimamente pequeña a su lado, me sentía como de medio metro y él media diez.

No se como hacer esto, ¡Era Sasuke por todos los santos! ¿Cómo decirle a alguien como él algo como esto? Y su cara, la preocupación que lo embargaba al no tener las respuestas a esas preguntas que le eran tan necesarias me intimidaba aun más.

Respire profundo y me arme de valor, me calmé y decide decírselo. Después de todo si se enojaba, yo ya había decidido dejarlo después de todo, no sería tan terrible.

-Sasuke-kun, eso es amor- dije finalmente y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca semiabierta. No dije nada mas, no sabía que decirle. Estuvo sin pestañar, sin moverse y casi sin respirar por un rato, luego me miro igual que hace un momento, como si nunca me hubiese visto en su vida. Acerco su mano a mi mejilla y dudo, si, Sasuke Uchiha dudo un momento entre si debía tocarme o no, al final se decidió y me acaricio suavemente.

-Naruto me lo había dicho hace tiempo pero no le creí. Era Naruto después de todo y no podría creerle a alguien tan imbecil pero tú… eso es otra cosa –pestaño un par de veces y sacudió un poco la cabeza, quizá que cosa se le habrá ocurrido.

-¿Estoy…enamorado? –me volvió a preguntar.

¡D I O S ¡ ¿En algún momento pensé, imagine, creí, soñé, fantaseé, lo que sea, que Sasuke y yo estaríamos teniendo esta conversación? N U N C A!

-Eso no te lo puedo responder yo, Sasuke-kun –susurre bajito, muy bajito. Creo, no, estoy segura, que estoy roja como tomate.

-Sakura, ¿Te cuanto algo? –me dijo con un inusual tono despreocupado.

-¿Qué? –me atreví a contrapreguntar. Sasuke me miro fijamente y en ese momento lo supe.

_Supe que yo no me iría ese día de la casa._

_Supe que si sería la madre de los hijos de Sasuke._

_Supe que Sasuke y yo viviríamos juntos por siempre._

_Supe que jamás volvería a dudar de Sasuke._

_Supe que Sasuke jamás volvería a tratarme como objeto._

_Supe que desde ese momento todo en mi vida cambiaria._

_Supe que hasta ese momento nunca me había dado un beso real con Sasuke._

_Y sobre todo supe que…_

-Aparentemente, Estoy enamorado de ti.


End file.
